


Treasure Island

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth instalment of "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers"</p><p>Random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Island

"My! My! Read it again, My!" 

The little boy bounced on his big brother's lap, hands clapping and excited. Mycroft laughed. Treasure Island and the the tales of Long John Silver had been the 2-year-old's favourite since Mycroft had brought the book home from school 6 months ago. 

Mycroft read the book to him morning and night, and Sherlock often demanded and begged for more during the days when Mycroft was home.

"OK, OK, Sherlock." he replied, the small boy stilling for a moment in anticipation. "But first," Mycroft continued, " we must go down for lunch or Nanny Peggy will be cross."

Mycroft stood, carefully allowing the toddler to slide off his lap and onto the floor, where his brother took his hand.

"If you're a very good boy at lunch," Mycroft whispered to Sherlock, leaning down towards his ear hidden under the mass of dark curls, "I have a new book to show you too."

Mycroft winked at the little boy, and Sherlock squealed excitedly. 

He loved spending time with his brother, and he especially loved it when Mycroft read to him.


End file.
